Bonne Année SLG
by mayassela
Summary: Mathieu Sommet décide d'inviter ses cousins pour célébrer le premier janvier. Ses personnalités sont plus qu'heureuses de pouvoir participer.


Coucou tout le monde! Pour fêter cette nouvelle année, je vous propose un OS qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête (Même si je devrait plutôt travailler sur mon autre fic)

Disclaimer: Mathieu et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont sa propriété (en me relisant je me rend compte que cette phrase a peu de sens)

Ky est mon OC, je veux être informé si quelqu'un compte l'utilisé et Lys est ma demi-propriété, elle a été créée par un ami pour l'un de mes projets.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La famille Sommet était en effervescence. Un, ou plutôt deux invités allaient arrivés d'ici peu et tout le monde ( l'exception du Patron)<br>se démenait pour rendre la maison présentable. Mathieu avait décidé d'invité ses cousins pour le nouvel an et avait laissé ses personnalités être présentent pour le déjeuner. Il s'effarait à préparer le repas lorsque la sonnette retenti.  
>-Geek, hurla-t-il, vas ouvrir je suis occupé.<br>Le gamin, occupé à ramasser le salon, se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit, se retrouvant devant un garçon et une fille ayant tous les deux une chevelure flamboyante.  
>-Lys! cria le gameur en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme.<br>-Et moi je compte pour du beurre? demanda le garçon en faisant une tête faussement atristée.  
>-Moi je t'aime bien gros, autant que mon cochon volant, fit le Hippie en arrivant dans l'entrée.<br>Mathieu cria alors au groupe d'aller s'installer au salon avant de dire au Patron de ramener son cul. Celui-ci descendit en disant des obscénités l'intention de son créateur avant de se joindre à la conversation. Il remarqua finalement l'arrivée des jumeaux (J'ai oubli de le précisé , mais ils sont jumeaux).  
>-Vous avez pas commencé faire de l'inceste vous deux? demanda le criminel, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.<br>-Non, répondit Ky, mais si tu touches l'un de nous deux oui.  
>-Me tente pas gamin.<br>Mathieu arriva alors dans la pièce, se figeant en entendant la remarque salace de son cousin. Il l'ignora et alla s'asseoir près de Lys en faisant mine de suivre la conversation. En réalité , il repensait à ses cousins lorsqu'ils avaient 8 ans. Il était alors agé de 12 ans et avait de plus en plus de mal contrôlé ses personnalités.

Flashback

-Argh! sortez de ma tête la fin, s'écriait-il en se prenant le crane à deux mains Il était en visite chez son oncle et jouait tranquillement avec ses cousins. Ceux-ci avaient fait une drôle de tête en voyant Mathieu hurlé après lui-même.  
>-Toi aussi tu as un jumeau qui te parle? demanda Ky.<br>Le jeune Mathieu ne compris pas très bien le sens de sa question. Il avait fini par comprendre que Ky et Lys pouvaient communiquer par pensée.  
>Seulement, le sens de la question lui échappa.À sa connaissance, il n'avait pas de jumeau, seulement d'autres versions de lui-même qui hurlaient dans son esprit.<br>-Nan, y'a d'autres moi qui me parle et j'en ai marre.  
>-Imagine-les devant toi, dit Lys en d laissant son dessin.<br>Le futur youtubeur se concentra, imaginant que les voix avaient une apparence physique. Celui la voix grave vêtu de noir, le regard masqué par des lunettes de soleil. La voix pleurnicheuse, affublé d'un t-shirt captain america et une casquette posée de travers sur sa tête. La troisième voix, un peu lente et monotone,  
>serait représentée par un bob sur la tête et de grosses lunettes roses. Ces trois là étaient les plus dérangeantes, il s'occuperait des autres plus tard.<br>Il y pensa au point de se donner mal la tête. Lorsqu'il sentit que son crâne allait exploser , la douleur disparu d'un coup et les trois personnalités apparurent devant le trio.

Fin du Flashback

En repensant ¸à cette scène, le youtubeur avait fini par comprendre que Ky et Lys avaient tous deux échappés à la maladie qui l'atteignait. S'ils avaient été seuls, ils seraient tous deux devenus schizophrène. Ils auraient alors pu avoir des problèmes plus grave qu'un gamin, un pervers, un hippie et un panda chanteur.  
>-T'en penses quoi Mathieu? demanda alors la rousse en le sortant de ses pensées.<br>-De quoi vous parliez? demanda-t-il en laissant ses réflexions de côté.  
>Ky leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant.<br>-Je demandais si c'était normal que le Geek ait une barbe de trois jours son âge alors que j'en ait pas encore à 22 ans.  
>Mathieu se rendit alors compte que le rouquin disait vrai. Malgré une masse de cheveux rivalisant presque avec celle d'Antoine Daniel (qu'il tentait de maîtriser en les attachant), son visage était tout lisse et ce à chacune des fois ou il l'avait vu.<br>-Eh, balbutia Mathieu après un moment d'hésitation, le Geek a mon âge, normal qu'il ait de la barbe.  
>-Il a peut-être du duvet, mais on peut dire qu'il manque d'expérience pour les vrais choses.<br>-Patron... firent toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce.  
>Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problèmes à l'exception du concours de blagues ignobles qu'avaient commencé Ky et le Patron après le repas. Le Geek s'était alors plaqué les mains sur les oreilles. Lys, ne supportant pas que son cousin pleure, se mit engueuler son jumeau et le criminel.<br>Mathieu se tordit de rire devant la tête des deux pervers, chacun ayant un air de chien battu. Il fit mine de sortir son portable pour prendre une photo, mais Ky intervint avant.  
>-Si tu appuies sur cette touche, je te rentre ton portable là ou tu pourras pas aller le chercher.<br>-Ky...gronda Lys en agrippant l'oreille de son frère, mise à découvert par ses cheveux attachés.

Vers cinq heure, les jumeaux durent dire au revoir à la famille Sommet. Le Geek leur prit la main chacun et supplia Mathieu:

-Ils peuvent rester steuplaît?  
>-Désolée kawai-kun, intervint la seule fille du groupe, mais on doit rentrer, on a invité des amis pour ce soir.<br>-Mais vous allez revenir? insista le gamer, un air angélique sur le visage.  
>-Bien sur, répondirent les deux plus jeune en cœur.<p>

Ils partirent laissant leur étrange cousin avec ses personnalités et l'univers qui le caractérisait.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année et plein de chocolat.<p> 


End file.
